


Destiny Meeting

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He was found on the shore with bites and claw marks along his body. He was sold to Thomas Wayne.





	Destiny Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Trickster's Song I posted in 2016. Only this time with Jeremiah with The Waynes.

He was found on the shore, at first, one could have mistaken him for some freak or someone in a costume.. if the costume didn't reek of fish and that he was injured, sharp claw marks and what looked like teeth marks on his human half and his more fish-like lower body. 

They had taken him quickly with only greed in their hearts and less care for him as they dragged his near carcass and threw his heavy frame in the back of their truck where he was hidden under a blanket from curious eyes.  
  
Finding himself out of the water should have caused him to panic and struggle to return to the water, polluted or not. Yet he was so weak as it was from blood loss that he barely moved besides breathing.. not to mention he had no idea where they went since when he tried to poke his head out to look, all he saw was the usual blurry shapes..

He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew was ice cold water, far to cold for him waking him up like a shock through his body that caused him to cry out and flail, struggling to get out, he'd rather suffocate on land then freeze in here! Still when he realized the top was closed did he panic more, crying and shrieking for his mother, hell he even got desperate to call for his brother... he did this for days until his voice was hoarse and the water became room temperature and bearable.

If only he had known how valuable he was, he just knew he was captured by the greedy humans and dreaded what they'd do to him. His tail went around him as he lay miserably at the bottom of the container to small.. His wounds still there for all the world to see and he needed treatment, did they care?

Instead he was just carted off after the men received so many folded green.. kelp? No it didn't look like that. He pondered on the blurs that were money and he was put on a stage later with so many humans that he whimpered and tried to move further from them.. impossible due to the fact he was in such a small cage.

He heard the announcer call him a Merboy. Skeptics looked upon him, convinced he somehow was either a boy wearing a fish tail or even some well done doll.. until he blinked and moved about.

Bidding started, yelling out different words that he didn't understand and only frightened him more. If people cared or if he wasn't in water, they could have seen his tears and misery.

Finally one called out that silenced the bidders. The boy looked at the man and felt more intimidated. 

\---

The buyer had happened upon this bid, only he seemed to have seen the creatures reality and the terror that reminded him to much of his own son, Bruce when he was scared of the bats that found him when he fell through a hole..

Yes, Thomas would not stand to let this creature suffer.. this boy. So he bought him. And how cruelly they treated him still.

Well, Thomas figured out that this Merboy had sharp claws and even sharper teeth when the one prodding him finally got those sharp teeth in him and had to rip out some flesh.. another disturbing thing was the boy ate the bloody piece of flesh almost happily and hungrily. It reminded him to much of the stories of how Merpeople ate sailors that were drawn into their depth. 

The fact he had to commission a larger container seemed a bit sad but he had to also treat the boy's wounds.. they looked infected. But how he can treat him without being bitten.. Thomas made a plan.. a terrible one but he can treat the boy better.

The container was dumped out outside, much to the boy's horror as he flailed truly like a fish, gasping for air, and finding the bathtub was easy and he climbed in, whimpering in usual misery at his cage became so much timer...

Then the painful sting came and for a moment he swore somehow there was lion fish or cone snail that caused it until he looked at the source. Human hands rubbing the painful liquid on his wounds and he hissed in defense, biting at the man and scratching just barely out of the man's reach. "Shhh, your wounds are showing infection. They must be cleaned or you can get very ill"

He near scoffed.. this human was trying to clean him? Truly he knew nothing of how to clean him.. and usually cleaning didn't sting so badly. 

Like with all children of the sea, he was taught how humans speak. It was a necessary lesson in case they were caught and had to confuse their catchers by yelling at them. He kept himself quiet though. It was far to late to confuse the human and get back to the sea. Instead he hummed to himself, a usual habit of his.

"Ode to Joy?" He quickly stopped when the human once again said something that confused him more. Odd to Joy? What in the name of Atlantis is that?! He shook his head no. Humans, how in the world are they overpopulated? They are so stupid. It was a song. Not an Odd to Joy, whatever that was.

"Oh.. um.. can you understand me? Well, it was a possibility since you are half human."

"Half human? Don't you dare insult me! I'm what you foolish humans call a Siren or a Merperson. Half human.." He scoffed in the insult before he quickly realized with growing fear he just.. talked to this human. Not to mention he was still hoarse and his throat gave him a painful reminder to late.

Saying he was surprised was an understatement. This boy just spoke.. actual human sentences. He was at a loss and nearly dropped the alcohol he held. "So.. you can talk?"

He groaned as he pushed his head underwater, embarrassed that he just revealed the few secrets he wanted to keep to himself. Face red still when he poked his head up again. "Yes. Quite well actually. I just prefer not to.. it hurts" He points a sharp clawed finger towards his throat.

"Alright.. well let me clean you up some more. You don't need to talk anymore. I'm just surprised you can.. and so well to."

The boy tsk-ed as he kept silent, letting out a few hisses when the burn was to much.

\---

Thomas realized that suddenly a bigger container may not be good.. so once he knew for a fact the boy was clean and mostly healed. He had taken him to the pond outside. The koi were probably just as horrified when they saw such a large fish enter their territory.

He swam about, tail kicking and splashing the poor man as he went underwater. For a moment he thought he was free.. but once again he hit a wall, though this was quite bigger and he had food to eat.. though he couldn't help but want some human meat, not his fault he found them tasty. Another secret to keep as he got used to swimming around again. It was larger and deeper but still in a way a cage.

\---

One day he had finally met a smaller human, well, smaller then him at least. He must have snuck away from his parents since he didn't see them anywhere. Foolish child.. if he was like him and they were in the ocean, he'd have been gobbled right up within a few minutes of straying to far. "Humans are so stupid" He went back underwater, paying no more mind to it.

Until he heard a sudden splash even under the water and the koi diving passed him in a panic. Confused he poked his head back up and and looked for the child.. no child-- until he saw what caused the splash and now the panicked splashing and flailing-- Oh no!

Instinct is all he could say is what had driven him. A child in danger. He had no idea he could swim so fast, he was like a bullet as he went under the boy and, ignoring sudden painful kicks and hits. He pushed the boy up and onto the edge of the pond. "Honestly how did you get over populated- such an idiotic species!" He grumbled as the little boy coughed and sputtered, shivering from the wet.

"Don't come near the edge like that again, next time I may not bother to save you" He added coldly. Still the boy finally looked at him and smiled at him, must not understand insults yet. 

"Thank you.." The child paused and eyed the tail that came out of the water that was part of the boy that saved him. "Fish man" He grinned at the sight.

"Fish man? Just go back to your parents before I drag you back in and eat you" He pushed off the edge to go under the water again.

Needless to say Thomas returned later and waited until the boy resurfaced with annoyance and a fish tail half sticking out of his mouth. "Thank you for saving my boy. I'm grateful"

"Boy? Oh, you mean the one that has a death wish? Where were you?"

"He is in that exploring phase and Bruce knows how to sneak away." He explained.

"Such an inexperienced child. I hope he grows out of that soon, don't want anything bad happening, think of the predators that could eat him right up"

"Um.. right" Thomas was sure the boy meant animals like lions or something and not people with evil intentions. "I have been doing some thinking. And well, can't have Bruce call you 'Fish Man' all the time.. so you need a name"

"So you intend to keep me as your pet after all" The boy knew it was true. If it wasn't then Thomas would have set him out to sea to rejoin his frenzy, er family is the right term right? "Also.. what kind of a name is Bruce? And while we're on this, I already have a name thank you."

"Not a pet. You're just rare and I would like to study you some more. After that I will let you go home I promise." Thomas didn't quite enjoy the boy's attitude, but he didn't scold him for it. The boy had a different culture possibly and maybe a harsh lifestyle to be so cold to everyone.. not like the boy he'd seen crying in that tiny container. "Bruce is a good name. Names having meaning usually behind them. What is your name?"

"Wilde Valeska.. it's my name, only mine. None have it in my frenzy besides my brother who only has the last part and my mother. None shall have it besides my family unless I give them permission."

"Wilde Valeska. It's a good name.. I was just thinking of another name since I didn't know you had one. We humans like naming things."

"Obviously.." He lets out a sigh. "What did you want to name me?"

"Jeremiah. It means 'To Exhalt' which means to hold someone in high regard"

"Jeremiah." He repeated. He thought of it, how it rolled off his tongue. This human wanted to call him that? He shrugs. "Call me what you want. I don't mind it. As for studying me, there's not much to study. I'm just seen as strange because you two legs never seen the likes of me before."

"Well, Jeremiah" He had to get used to calling him that. "You say that when really you're such a great find. Imagine learning about your kind, your culture, everything"

"What, humans want to try to take my culture to?"

"Some humans are ignorant, I want to know for science. If we know more, we can understand."

The newly named Jeremiah shook his head. "It's stupid, humans are destructive. While you can learn about me, you will never find my family." He probably guessed they thought him dead by now.

"How did you get those injuries?"

Jeremiah turned his head up to look at Thomas, eyes narrowing to try and get better focus on him. "What's it to you?"

"They weren't sharp bites or any other fish. The claw marks resembled yours and the teeth bites the same.." Thomas looked at him, prying and noticing the boy squinting. "... Can you not see?"

"Let's just say that my brother and I didn't agree on something. The coward attacked when my back was turned." He looks down. "I- I can see just fine!"

"No you cannot. Is every sibling like that?"

"No, just him. I think he was born bad, he has bullied me and got in a good scratch.. I had a feeling he'd try to kill me. I just didn't really believe it until he actually tried" He remembered the searing pain of claws and teeth.. he had believed it was something else entirely and had tried to tell his brother to run.. he was willing to risk himself to save his twin.. 

Until he realized what was tearing into him was not an enemy or even a hungry shark.. his heart ached with betrayal and hatred even now. His brother had left him nearly dead close to the shallows, probably expecting a predator would smell the blood of his dying brother and finish the job. Still here Jeremiah was. "We were so different. I was the brains, he was teeth and claws.."

Thomas looks at Jeremiah's expression. It was twisted of sorrow, betrayal and even hatred. This poor boy. "I'm getting you glasses Jeremiah... only problem is trying to keep them on under there"

"What's a glasses?"

\---

Jeremiah had found himself getting more closer to Thomas and his family each day. Bruce loved reading or trying to read to 'Miah', 'Mi', 'Jere', etc. Martha brought pastries and food she made and he gave the yay or no to what he preferred. Thomas talked to Jeremiah of his culture all the way to how his fins worked. 

Being introduced to glasses was like he was given sight by the goddess of the sea. He had spent the whole day looking at every little thing around them, from the leaves of the trees to the manor itself. He nearly wept. 

Slowly Jeremiah found himself practicing to get out of the water slowly, struggling to take in the fact less and less of him was out of the water and drying out. He didn't know why he did it each night, enduring the painful drying of his fins..  
Only after about a month did he discover a blessing wrapped in agonizing pain. His screams were what brought Thomas and Martha out. 

What they saw probably horrified him. Jeremiah was laying on the edge of the water, but where there should have been a lower body of a fish, there were pale human legs.. Jeremiah lay shivering and tears pouring from his eyes. It hurt so much.. he had no idea he had legs, he thought he was being punished.

Jeremiah was brought inside and given a warm shower that oddly didn't change him back at all. The warmth was peaceful and soothed the sore. He only saw then when he was sitting down that his tail was missing and in it's place were two human legs.. it scared him but awed him to.

Walking was like teaching a baby. He fell and bruised a lot, but he always tried again until he began to slowly walk, careful of himself. It was a discovery that he hadn't known. Bruce was already trying to play with the now 'Not-Fish-Man'. And Jeremiah was clumsy to say the least..

Still it was nice to walk around the manor.. though the fact he had to wear human cloths still bothered him and made him itch. 

\---

Jeremiah realized slowly he had a choice to make. He often found himself at the shore of the sea. He was free to do what he pleased now. He could return, maybe tear that traitorous brother's fins so he could drown in the very sea he was born in. 

But that'd mean leaving the Waynes.. his new frenzy he called them. They were stupid but he dared say he loved them. Even the butler grew on him when Alfred offered him sushi which was delicious.. and coffee. That stuff was bitter but it was also good to.

A choice that tore his heart. He looked at his fingers that lost their claws, his feet that were once two fins. He lived among man and learned that while many were as heartless and cruel as he was taught. Some are trying to be good people. He felt at his now flattened human teeth, only his slightly sharper canine teeth felt like the only evidence on what he was. 

At dinner, eating the odd cheese and pickle sandwich that was Bruce's favorite and Jeremiah finding it alright but not as good as fish (or human.) He slowly stood up from the chair.

"I decided to stay here with all of you." Jeremiah looked at them, taking in their expressions. "I will.. I'll go to your school and try to live as humans do."

"Oh Jeremiah, that's wonderful." Martha smiled at him with her usual kindness.

"It'd be so lonely, there may be no going back from this." Thomas, as always told the truth.

"I know. If I need to take a swim then I shall.. but I prefer here. Also someone has to look out for Bruce, the boy can't survive without me" Jeremiah saw Bruce as the brother he should have had, one that didn't hurt him or tried to belittle him. 

\---

So Jeremiah say goodbye to his former life, taking on two names. One for school, one for his new family. Xander Wilde and Jeremiah Valeska. A homage to where he came.

Becoming an engineer and growing up as a human..

If only he knew just who Oswald Cobblepot had found and kept in a cage in the Ice Berg Lounge. The one that was going to one day get out and find his twin..

Jerome Valeska was ready to set the world on fire, finding his thought to be killed weaker brother was just a bonus.


End file.
